Giancarlo Esposito
Giancarlo Esposito (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) [Videoplayer]: Electrocuted by a sentient arcade game. *'[[Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991)|''Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991)]]' [''Jimmy Jiles]: Machine gunned by Daniel Baldwin. *''Bob Roberts'' (1992) [Bugs Raplin]: Shot to death (off-screen) by an extremist vigilante, after Giancarlo had been framed and cleared for (non-fatally) shooting Tim Robbins. We learn of his death when Brian Doyle-Murray hears the news. *''Phoenix ''(1998) [Louie]: Shot with a shotgun (off-camera) by Anthony LaPaglia. (We only see Anthony fire his gun and hear Giancarlo's body fall) *''Chupacabra Terror ''(2005)'' [''Dr. Peña]: Killed when attacked by Mark Viniello. *''Back in the Day'' (2005) [Benson Cooper]: Shot to death by Ving Rhames. *''Son of Batman (2014; animated)'' [Ra's al Ghul]: Fatally burnt from in attack by Thomas Gibson. He dies before he can reach his Lazarus Pit. *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' [Akela]: Voicing a wolf, he is thrown off a cliff by Shere Khan (voiced by Idris Elba). TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Nobody Lives Forever (1985)'' [Ricky]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Michael Carmine as Giancarlo tries to flee from Michael. *''Creature'' (1998 TV) [Lt. Thomas Peniston]: Mauled to death by the creature. *''Ghost Whisperer: Fury (2006)'' [Ely]: Bludgeoned to death 30 years before the episode begins by Aaron Paul with a lamp stand. He appears in flashbacks, and as a ghost to his grandson (Noah Gray-Cabey) and Jennifer Love Hewitt until he crosses over. *''Breaking Bad: Face Off (2011)'' [Gustavo "Gus" Fring]: Fatally wounded in an explosion, along with Mark Margolis and Ray Campbell, after Mark deliberately triggers a bomb planted on his wheelchair by Bryan Cranston; Esposito manages to walk out of the room (revealing that half of his face was torn off in the blast) and straighten his tie before collapsing to the ground. *''The Get Down: Gamble Everything (2017): Cruz:'' Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Westworld: Reunion (2018) '[El Lazo]: After being programmed to do so by Anthony Hopkins, Giancarlo taunts Ed Harris then kills himself by shooting himself in the head. *Creepshow: Gray Matter/The House of the Head (2019)' [''Doc]: Devoured offscreen by a transformed Jesse C. Boyd. Gallery Giancarlo Esposito (2).PNG|Giancarlo Esposito's animated death in Son of Batman Esposito, Giancarlo Esposito, Giancarlo Esposito, Giancarlo Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Danish actors and actresses Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jon Favreau Movies Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Flashback death scenes Category:People who died in a The Jungle Book film Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:History Stars Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Off-screen deaths